


Un secreto silencioso (Lukanette drabble)

by Ian4477



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian4477/pseuds/Ian4477
Summary: ¡¡ SPOILERS DE LOVE EATER !!"En silencio, él siempre estará ahí para ella."
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lukanette - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Un secreto silencioso (Lukanette drabble)

La sostiene entre sus brazos y lo sabe. Sabe que ella es la heroína de París y también sabe que no puede decir nada. Pero aun así intenta hacerle entender, sin revelar nada, sin peligrar su identidad, que puede confiar en él. Que no tiene que ocular nada, estando a su lado puede ser ella misma. En el calor de sus brazos puede dejar atrás toda aquella carga que le está haciendo derramar tantas lágrimas, y que si lo necesita, él también cargará con parte de ella. Que no tiene porqué hacerlo todo ella sola, no con él ahí. Y de verdad desea que entienda, que de forma silenciosa, sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, como si todavía fuera un secreto; le puede confiar su identidad. Aquello que todo el mundo desea saber. Y está dispuesto a compartir sus penas y sus secretos, aunque tenga que fingir que no los conoce.

Pero por si un caso ella quisiera hablar, Luka realmente espera que Marinette sepa que puede hacerlo, sin miedo. Que no es traición si ella se lo dice. Si de verdad lo desea, no es necesario que se lo guarde todo para ella. Porque él en realidad ya lo sabe y no tiene problemas en cargar con aquella verdad.  
Pero de mientras, hasta que aquel momento no llegue (si es que llega algún día), en silencio, Luka la consuela con un abrazo. 

“¿Sabes? Estaría muy feliz si lo tuyo con Adrien (lo tuyo como Ladybug) sale bien. Y si no es así… Estaré aquí para ti.”

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo quería subir después del Love Eater, pero en aquel momento no me convencía, así que lo dejé. Ahora que ya ha acabado la temporada he decidido terminar este drabble. Espero que os guste el resultado.


End file.
